Broken
by Pocky-LoverGirl
Summary: Machi Takamiya is a damaged child. Shy, quiet and a bit of a coward. But when danger threatens her new home at Wammys House, will she be willing to prove herself and "heal"? NearXOC, Slight MelloXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't finished my first fanfic "Love War" but I really wanted to start on this one! Here's some character info.**

**Melody**

**Real Name: Machi Takamiya**

**Age: 14 (almost 15)**

**Likes: cherry blossoms, plushies**

**Dislikes: bullies, loud noise**

**Social Life: 4/10**

**Willing to Act: 8/10**

**Bravery: 3/10**

**Strength: 1/10**

**Intelligence: 8/10**

**Character: Shy, quiet, kind-hearted, gentle, often holds a stuffed bunny**

**Hair: light purple, tint of silver, tied up in a high ponytail with a dark blue ribbon (lets it down at night)**

**Eyes: ocean blue**

**Outfit: white, long sleeved blouse with a collar that covers half of her neck, white skirt with frills at the bottom. Long black vest that reaches to her hips, knee high socks, wears a white dress at night**

**Other features: has two scars, one on her forehead and one on her neck**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

Chapter One

Melody strolled quietly through the long, wide corridor, following Roger's clear instructions.

"_Go up the stairs and make a left."_ he had told her._ "You'll reach the West Wing, in other words the girl's side. Your room will be the sixteenth door on your right."_

Melody counted as the large doors passed her. One…Two…Three…Four…Five…and so on until she reached sixteen. She hesitated for a moment before slowly opening the door and stepping inside. The room was fairly decent. It was lit by two lamps and sunlight that streamed through the window. The carpet had a zigzag pattern and a bookshelf, along with a dresser, was placed next to the bathroom.

There were two bed. One was up against the wall, while the other was placed beside the window. Melody had never seen such a room. Never…..She was used to other rooms. Rooms where light was blocked away. Rooms where beds don't exist, just old blankets lay down on the floor. Rooms where carpets are replaced by hard cold concrete.

Not sure on which bed was hers, Melody bent down on her knees and took off her Hello Kitty backpack. She unzipped it, taking out a stuffed bunny. One of its button eyes hung off its face. Its left ear was torn and a bit of stuffing was coming out of its belly. Despite its awful condition, she gave it a loving hug. It was still soft. So very soft……

"I'm sorry….." she whispered. "You are just like me…..Broken." Melody looked up as the door opened once more. She turned to see a girl. She wore a pair of brown shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Her black curly hair lay flatly on her shoulders.

She tilted her head. "You must be the new girl that Roger told me about." she said. "I'm April. It's a pleasure to meet you." Melody smiled slightly and gave her a small friendly nod.

"The shy type, huh?" April giggled, joining her on the floor. "Don't worry. Wammys House is a nice place. Sure some of the children aren't that friendly……But we have a lot of fun here and-" She stopped as she spotted Melody's bunny. Melody followed her gaze and tightened her grip.

"Oh…What happened to Bunny-san?" April asked, stroking the bunny's torn ear.

"People were mean to him….." Melody answered, her expression blank. Melody shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to talking to people. The two girls looked up as the door opened again. It was Roger.

"How are we?" Roger said. "Are you two getting along?" April simply nodded, then Roger left.

"Your bed is over there." April said, pointing to the bed near the window. Melody stood and sat on the bed's edge. Her blue eyes widened.

"So this is what a bed feels like…." she gasped, bouncing up and down. "It very nice."

April laughed. "I sure is. I think we're going to be good friends, Melody." Melody's eyes lit up as she stared at the girl across from her. She never had a friend……Melody instantly shot up and embraced April in a hug, tears of joy rushing down her face. She was finally free, but it she knew it would take a while for her to heal. After all, she was badly damaged. April hugged back.

"I felt the same way." she said. "It feels good to actually have a place where you belong." April pulled away. "Come on, I'll show you around." Melody sniffled and nodded. The two new friends walked out into the large hallway their hands together.

**Aww……I think it's a nice way to start off the story! Please review.**


	2. Lost and Found

**Second chapter!!! Everybody go WEEE!!!!!! Enjoy~^-^**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

Lost and Found

Melody followed April closely as they roamed through the enormous orphanage. She listened as April told her about each room they visited. Melody had never seen such things. Things like a kitchen or living room.

"Those are the basic places in the orphanage." April finished as they came to a stop on the porch.

"It sure is big….." Melody quietly said. "I'm not used to….." She trailed off. Instantly, her eyes widened with pure amazement. A thick blanket of white covered the large front lawn. More scraps drifted from the cloudy sky.

"What….What is all this white stuff?" Melody asked, lifting a hand. A small piece landed on her palm. It was cold.

"It's snow." April answered. "You've never seen snow?" Melody paused, squeezing Bunny-san her arms.

"I've never seen a lot of things." she said, gazing deeply at the sky. "That's why I'm broken." After a moment of silence, April grabbed Melody's hands and dragged her out into the snow. Melody gasped as April let go, making her fall into the whiteness.

Melody looked up at her, surprised and speechless. April just laughed.

"Your face is all red!" she said, helping Melody up. "Let's build a snowman!"

"A….snowman?" Melody echoed, brushing the snow off her and Bunny-san. "What is…."

"You'll see when we're finished!"

**A few hours later……**

Melody and April stepped back to gaze at their work. The so called snowman was complete. Melody had never seen such a thing. A carrot for nose…Sticks for arms…It was so odd. But right now, Melody herself didn't understand why she was so happy. She took April's cold hands.

"Thank you, April."

"You're welcome, Melody." The snow had lightened as the sky turned from cloudy, to a mixture of red, yellow, and grey. A bell sounded.

"What was that?" Melody asked.

"Its time to go to dinner." April said. "I wonder why no one else came out to play……Oh well. Let's go." The two friends left their masterpiece and headed back inside. Melody stopped, taking one last glance out into the beautiful snowy world. But yet at the same time, she knew she still needed to be fixed. Melody looked back and blinked. April was gone.

"A-april?" she said, looking all around. "April? Where are you?" Melody began to worry. The orphanage was so big……. It was dinner time. Melody had to find the dining room again. She started roaming from one room to another, trying to find the dining room and her missing friend. Melody let out a tired sigh. It felt like she was going in circles.

Hugging Bunny-san close, she moved on. Suddenly, two boys walked out of a room. They had wide smirks on their faces as they looked down at her.

Melody winced, but gathered her courage. "Um…..Can you please show me the dining room?" The two boys looked at each other, as if they were laughing about something.

"You must be the new girl." one said. "Of course we'll show you. Just follow us." Something was untrustworthy about his voice, but Melody followed them anyway. They led here to another door. She tilted her head in confusion. This didn't seem right.

"Are you sure this is-" Melody gasped in shock as one boy opened the door, while the other shoved her harshly inside. She heard the door shut as she tumbled to the floor. Melody heard a _CLUNK!_ They had locked the door. Melody clutched Bunny-san and looked at the door, astonished. What cruel and mean boys!

Melody wiped a tear away and turned to see another boy. His hair was white like snow and he wore a pair of white pajamas and socks. He was crouched in the center of the room, stacking a tower of dice. Melody looked around him. The room's floor was covered with plastic robots, action figures, puzzles, and other toys. He didn't seem to have noticed her, for he was completely focused on his dice structure.

Melody gazed at it with interest. It was a pretty impressive dice tower, since it was the size of his entire body. Not wanting to bother him, Melody stood, but stepped on a spiky robot. She let out a yelp of pain, and the boy looked up at her. She shuddered as his dark grey eyes stared at her.

"I…I'm sorry…" she apologized, bowing deeply. "I didn't mean to disturb you…..I very sorry.."

"It's okay." the boy said, twirling his hair with his finger. His expression was blank and though his tone was gentle, he sounded somewhat cold. Melody took a small step back, hugging Bunny-san closer.

"I-it's very nice." she complimented. "Your dice tower. It's very nice…" The boy continued to eye her closely.

"Thank you." he said, placing another dice on the structure. Melody gazed at him, and suddenly she felt more comfortable. Was he broken as well? Just like her and Bunny-san? Maybe……

"I am Melody." Melody said. "What is you name?"

The boy paused and gaze at her once more.

"My name is Near."

**I was going to make it longer……But I have a major headache! XD Plus, I have school tomorrow so……yeah. I gotta hit the hay. Review!**


	3. Feelings

So as you know, Melody has finally met Near! YAY!!!! Enjoy~ Oh! I have a special guest! Say hi to the people, L!

L: …..Hello. *eats cake*

Me: That's the spirit! Me no own Death Note! By the way, in my story Near is 15.

**Chapter 3**

"**Near…" Melody echoed. There was silence. Something about this was sad. No. It wasn't sad. It was a lonely feeling. A feeling of emptiness.**

"**Before I came to this place," Melody said, looking down to her feet. "I lived with my parents." Near looked up at her once more, listening.**

"**They never loved me, really. When I was a baby, they locked me up in a very dark room. There was no bed, just a blanket lay down on the floor. It was always cold and hard. As years went by, the only time when I was let out was when I had to do chores. Every time I made a mistake, Father would hit me with his belt. That's how I got…..these." She pulled the collar of her blouse down and lifted her light purple bangs, revealing two deep scars. Near's eyes seemed to widened a very small bit, but he said nothing as she went on.**

"**Father loved to torture me. He would chain me up and set parts of my hair on fire. He would take a knife and slash my legs and arms. He would even try to dissect me. It hurt a lot. But I couldn't escape it. Bunny-san was also abused." Melody stroked the poor plushie's ears. "Even when I'm safe now, I'm still broken. I want to be healed….."**

**Near had looked away and began staking more dice. **

"**I'm sorry to hear that." he said, his voice plain and expressionless. But Melody could tell that he cared, which touched her deeply. She then remembered…..**

"**Do you know where the dining room is?" she asked. Near nodded, standing up. He was about an inch taller than her, though his knees were bent very slightly.**

**He pulled out a small key and unlocked the door. Melody felt…..strange. She looked up at Near, who was swirling his white locks. He was quite handsome, she had to admit. Melody looked away as they entered the dining room. About 80 children were seated, eating, laughing, and socializing. April was sitting next to another boy with blond, somewhat long, hair. Unlike Near, he was wearing all black.**

**April spotted her and waved, signaling her to come. Melody turned to Near and pulled gently at his sleeve.**

"**Thank you." she said politely. "I am truly grateful." **

"**You're welcome." Near said. Melody blushed a bit before joining April at the table.**

"**Where were you?" April asked, her voice full of relief. "I thought you dropped off the face of the earth!"**

"**I would never do that." Melody said. "I got lost and I tried to find you." She glanced at the boy next to April, who was munching on a chocolate bar.**

"**Hello. I'm Melody."**

**The boy grunted and turned away. April rolled her eyes.**

"**That's just Mello." she said. "He can be a jerk sometimes." Melody looked around and spotted Near, who was sitting by himself. He wasn't eating, but he was playing with his action figures. Melody blinked. What a sad, lonely picture.**

"**Near…" she said. "What is he like?" April seemed surprised as her questioned. Mello stiffened.**

"**Well….He's really quiet." she said. "He never plays outside and he always stays in the play room. But he's one of the smartest boys at Wammys House and he's in line to become L's successor. You know L, right?" Melody nodded, for Roger had told her the purpose of the orphanage before she arrived.**

"**He's also a weird, creepy albino kid." Mello scolded with a cold-hearted laugh. April glared and smacked his head. "Hey!!! That hurt!"**

"**That's no way to talk about someone!" April retorted. Melody ignored their bickering and took April's bread roll. It tasted wonderful. Melody had never eaten something so……full of love. As dinner came to an end, Melody stood began leaving. She looked back, and jumped. Near was watching her leave. Melody quickly looked away and followed April back to the West Wing.**

**They went back to their room. Their warm, safe room. After she bathed, Melody changed into a plain white dress and let her hair down. It was a lot longer than it looked, for it reached down to the mid-section of her back. Melody placed her dark blue ribbon on the dresser and climbed into her soft, comforting bed. She hugged Bunny-san close as April turned off the lights.**

"**Good night, Melody." she said, hopping into her bed.**

"**Good night, April." Melody soon fell into a deep sleep.**

**Sorry it was so short, but I had to go to the doctor's today. Review~**


	4. Beyond Birthday

**Just sit back with a pound of bacon and enjoy the chapter! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note! But Melody's mine.**

Beyond Birthday

Melody's eyes flung open. She sat up slowly, glancing out the window. The silver moon was still high in the sky and April was fast asleep. Melody looked at the clock. It was an hour passed midnight.

Bunny-san had fallen to the floor. Melody picked him back up, cradling him in her arms. Melody coughed. Her throat was strangely dry. Slipping on her light green slippers, Melody walked out into the hallway and made her way to the kitchen. She still wasn't that fond of the locations of certain places, but she managed to reach her destination without too much struggle.

The kitchen was fairly big. A fancy looking stove was placed near a tall refrigerator. Melody could hear droplets of water drip from the sink. After fifteen minutes of rustling through cabinets and other compartments, Melody finally found a small blue cup. She walked over to the sink and turned the handle. Melody watched as the rushing water poured into the cup, flooding over the edges and onto her hand. Melody enjoyed the feeling of cool, refreshing water on her skin.

She turned off the water and took a sip. She closed her eyes, loving how the liquid rushed down her throat, cleansing the dryness. Melody strolled over to a near by window and gazed up at the full moon, which looked like a spotlight in the sky that glowed and shined.

Melody thought about Near. She thought about how she had told him everything. About her awful past and her disgusting parents. Why did she tell him everything? She wasn't able to tell anyone, not even April. So….why him? Could it be because he was broken like her? She wondered if this placed could help her heal. To fix her. Perhaps after she was fixed, she could actually help fix someone else……

Melody soon drank the entire cup. She politely placed it in the sink. Her thirst cured, Melody turned to begin the journey back to her room.

"You should be in bed." a voice said from behind. Melody stopped dead in her tracks, trembling. That didn't sound like Roger. Not like April. Not like Near. It sounded like her father. Mean…..deep……scary. Melody whipped her head to see a boy, about sixteen, standing in the moonlight that streamed through the window. He wore a black shirt and a pair of ragged jeans. His hair was raven-black and his eyes looked similar to Near's, dark grey.

"Who are you?" Melody asked, fear in her voice. She tightened her grip on Bunny-san.

The boy chuckled and walked towards her. He smirked.

"You can call me….BB." he said, poking her forehead with a boney finger. Melody's heart almost stopped. He was really close to touching her scar. BB……Did that stand for something?

"I am Melody." Melody introduced, not meeting his gaze. She didn't like this boy……

"Oh? I thought your name was Machi Takamiya." BB said, his tone mocking. Melody's ocean blue eyes widened. How did he know her real name? She looked at him and took a step back.

"Yes w-well….It was nice meeting you….." she shuddered, turning and dashing quickly back to her room. Melody raced inside and closed the door behind her, frightened and shaken to her core.

**Morning……**

Melody explored the library, which was filled with marvelous books filled with interesting pictures. She had never read a book before……How amazing they were. She paused as she spotted Near. He was holding a giant stack of books, which looked very heavy. Melody watched as Mello came up from behind him, pushing him and making the books fall to the ground. Mello let out a laugh. How rude.

Melody walked over to Near, who was struggling to pick up the massive books. Melody began to pick them up into her arms. Near looked at her.

"Thank you." he said.

Melody smiled. "We are….friends, no?" Near's eyes seemed to grow, as if he was shocked.

"Friends?"

Melody nodded. "We can be good friends." She placed a hand on his. Dark grey eyes met ocean blue eyes for a moment. They picked up the books and successfully put them onto the right shelves.

"Thank you, Melody." he repeated, swirling his hair.

"You're welcome." Melody said, her expression warm. Her happiness turned to sheer terror as she spotted……BB.

"Near, Melody." he greeted. Melody shifted until she was behind Near. Near glanced at her with slight confusion. BB smiled evilly.

"Hello, BB." Near said.

"Wow……L's successor. That's a huge honor." Melody shivered as she heard pure hatred in his voice, as if he wanted to kill someone.

"I suppose." Near replied, playing with his white hair again. Suddenly, there was a horrifying scream. April came rushing into the library, her eyes full of terror.

"Someone call Roger!!" she hollered. "Some one just committed suicide!"

**DUN, DUN, DUN!!! I'll tell you something. Melody only feels comfortable around Near and April. As you can see, she hates BB. Ohh~ I want to write more but it's getting late……Review~**


	5. Secret Chamber

**Yay! Chapter…(what was it? XD) Oh yeah! Chapter 5! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

Secret Chamber

Melody wondered why everyone looked so terrified. What was suicide?

"Who?!" a girl asked, shaking in horror.

"It was Gail!" April cried. "She jumped off the balcony of her room and killed herself!"

Melody's eyes widened. That girl……_killed_ herself? Near remained silent. Melody glanced at BB, and more fear shot through her. Was he……smiling?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl was buried in the graveyard behind the orphanage. Children gathered around. Some cried, some were silent and watched with grim faces. Roger sighed.

"Okay, children." he said. "Let's go back inside." Everyone obeyed, except for Melody and April, who stared at Gail's grave.

"This was so sudden." April sobbed. "She was one of my best friends. She wanted to be an artist." Melody wrapped her arms around her crying friend.

She looked back at the grave. This girl wasn't broken. She was……destroyed. The two went back inside. The orphanage was quiet. The rest of the day was also quiet. Melody went to the play room. She went inside and saw Near, who was surrounded by a toy train track. The boy looked up at her.

"Hello, Melody." he greeted, his fingers twisting his white locks.

"Near…" she said, joined him on the floor. She smiled at him and her eyes began to follow the toy train that circled around them.

**Near and Melody's P.O.V**

Near gazed at Melody. She was a very nice girl, pretty, too. Though he disliked physical contact, he sort of liked it when she touched his hands. Plus, she said she was his friend. His first friend……

Melody looked back at him.

"Is…something wrong?" she asked.

"No." Near said, looking away. Melody glanced outside. It was such a beautiful day…Why on such a day did someone have to die?

Melody and Near ended up talking about random things, the kind of things friends talked about. Favorite foods……Places…Color, animals…all those things. Melody heard a rare chuckle from him every now and then, making her giggle. Near blushed slightly. He watched as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk in the garden." she said, smiling warmly. "I'll see you at dinner, Near." Near wanted to say something, but no words came out as he opened his mouth. A part of him wanted her to stay, yet another part wanted her to leave.

As Melody walked into the garden, she blushed, feeling her heart's rate increase.

"_What a strange feeling…"_ she thought. Melody was amazed. She had learned so much about Near. She had grown a bit closer to him…(Near's thinking the same thing! XD)

Cherry blossoms were scattered across the clear path that cut through the flowers. Melody smiled. She loved cherry blossoms. Melody picked one up, inhaling it's sweet scent. That's when Melody saw it. She spotted an uncanny strip of brown under a bush. The bush was lifted slightly, and Melody knew for a fact that it wasn't because of its roots.

Melody walked cautiously towards the bush. She lifted it up with ease, and was shocked to see an old door in the ground. It was rusty and covered with vines, weeds, and thorns. Melody wondered if anyone else knew about this door. She blinked uneasily.

Curiosity was getting the better of her. Hugging Bunny-san close, she took a quick breath and grabbed the doorknob. Melody paused before yanking the door open, revealing a dark staircase that went downwards. An ominous, cold wind streamed out of the passageway, making Melody shiver. This feeling was far too familiar. She could feel herself……Living with her horrid parents again. Nothing but coldness and dark shadows that trailed on forever.

Melody let out a scream and slammed the door shut, falling back and shaking.

**Yippie! Near and Melody have grown closer! SPOILER: More suicides coming! ^-^**

**Review~**


	6. Crushes and Disappearance

**Yay! Chapter Six! And now……give it up for L Lawliet, who will be doing the disclaimer! L, go for it!**

**L: She doesn't own Death Note**

**Me: ****L Say it right, L!**

**L: *sweat drop* She no own Death Note**

**Me: ^-^ Thank you~**

Crushes and Disappearance

Melody struggled back to her feet. She could hear voices…Coming from the cracks in the old door.

"_Help us…Help us…Set us free…Someone…"_ Melody shivered in fear and dropped Bunny-san, wrapping her arms around her. That was the voice of a child! No…Children! A part of Melody wanted to pull the door open and save the crying children, yet another side of her was telling her it was a trap.

She scooped Bunny-san back into her arms and ran back inside. Melody went to the library, hoping to find books that would calm her down. But as she read, she couldn't help but think of the mysterious door.

"Where does that door lead to?" she wondered out loud. Melody began to shudder at the thought of the corridor's dark, empty aura. She suddenly saw a boy stroll in, a knife in his hands. Melody's eyes widened. What was he doing with a knife? The boy's eyes were full of grief and pain. Melody gasped as he slammed the knife into his arm. The boy let out a cry of pain, but kept stabbing. Blood scattered onto the floor.

"Please stop!!" Melody pleaded, dashing to the boy's side. But she was too late. He dropped the knife and fell to the ground, dead from blood loss. Melody held him up, tears strolling down her cheeks.

She gently placed a hand on his frozen heart.

"Why did you destroy yourself?" she sobbed quietly.

________________________________________________________________________

Days passed and more and more committed suicide. The children of Wammys House were frightened, so was Melody. Why were all these children killing themselves? It didn't make sense……Meldoy walked through the empty halls of the orphanage. It wasn't the same anymore. This wasn't the Wammys House she had grown to love. The Wammys House she knew was full of laughing, playing children and smiling faces. Even April had grown more silent and less cheerful.

She spotted her friend outside, talking with Mello. The conversation looked peaceful, but April's expression was full of fear. Melody sighed. She wanted to see Near. The girl strolled over to the East Wing(boy's side). As she neared the play room, Near opened the door.

"Oh…I was just coming to see you." Melody said, blushing as he sort of loomed over her. The albino blinked.

"That's okay. I was just going to get some water…" he said. "You can come with me." Melody nodded. The two made their way to the kitchen. They sat in the large dining room, alone. Near sat in his usual odd position as he sipped his water. Melody began to fiddle with the frills of her skirt. This was….awkward. It was strange.

"_How weird……"_she thought._ "We are friends so it shouldn't be awkward…"_

Near glanced at her(she's sitting right next to him). He too felt strange, which was very unlike him. For the first time, Near felt unsure about his feelings. He was usually able to figure things out but now…He just couldn't understand. Near wanted to stay focused. He didn't want to be trapped in a jumble of emotions. But this girl….She stated that she was his friend. That made him…happy.

But there was something else. Melody was bringing out a feeling that had been rotting in Near's mind for all the years he had lived. A crush. Near shook his head. No.

"_Stay focused……"_ his mind said._ "Don't get caught up in emotions."_

"Why…do you think everyone is committing suicide?" Melody asked.

Near shrugged. "I don't know, Melody. I don't know." There was silence. Near's eyes widened with surprise as Melody began to cry.

"It's s-sad." she sobbed. "Th-they weren't broken like me……Why did they throw there lives away?" Melody wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Near wasn't sure on what to do. What was that thing that friends did? Now he remembered. A…hug. Near held up his arms, but hesitated.

"_It's what friends do…"_ he thought. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She didn't resist. Melody sobbed into his shirt and clutched him gently. She felt so…soft. Her hair smelt like cherry blossoms. This is what a hug felt like. It was…okay. Melody pulled away, blushing a bit.

"Thank you, Near." Her frown turned into a warm smile as she placed a hand on his, like how she always did. Near couldn't help but smile back. He lifted a lock of her light purple hair and began to swirl it with his finger. Melody blushed even more.

Her heart was racing. Melody couldn't believe it.

_Near couldn't help it anymore. His heart's rate had increased._

She knew this feeling. It was……….a crush.

_He knew this feeling, though he never paid attention to it. It was………a crush._

Melody liked Near.

_Near liked Melody. And for once, he had let emotions prevail._

The two gazed into each other's eyes, lost in thoughts.

"Oh? What's going on here?" Melody and Near turned to see BB. Melody's jumped with fear. She quickly hid behind Near, looking at the boy over his shoulder. Near didn't understand why she was uncomfortable around BB.

"BB." Near said, eyeing him closely.

"Another suicide just occurred." BB announced. "Weird, huh?"

"I…suppose."

"As L's successor, you should be trying to figure out this…small case." A flash of evil crossed the boy's face, making Melody shiver.

Near said nothing.

"Maybe not." BB grunted, turning away. "All those kids weren't fit to be L's successor. They really are better off dead." Melody couldn't believe what he was saying!

"If you're not even going to take on a case like this, maybe you should just die, too." With that, BB stalked away, hands in his pockets. Chills ran up Melody's spine. BB had something to do with the suicides. She knew in her heart that he did.

For the next day, Near was no where to be found.

**I really don't think I did that well on this chapter….But it is true. Without a doubt, BB does have something to do with the suicides. Review please…**


	7. Confront

**It took a lot of thinking to write this chappie. Muu…Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

Confront

Melody burst into the play room. Near wasn't there. Only his toys and puzzles were present. She searched every room she knew how to find, but Near was in none of them. Melody saw Mello and April, sitting beside a window.

"April…" she huffed. "Have you seen Near today?" April looked up, thinking.

"Come to think of it…" she said. "No. I haven't. Did you check the play room?"

"Yes." Melody said. "I can't find him anywhere…"

Mello merely grunted and looked away, snapping a piece of chocolate off his candy bar. April shot a glare at the blond and gave him a friendly shove.

"Thank you, anyway." Melody sighed. Worry was running through her veins as she continued her search. She asked everyone she saw, even Roger, if they had seen her white-haired friend. No luck.

"Why are you running around?" a ominous voice asked. Melody stopped dead in her tracks as she instantly knew who it was. She didn't want to turn around. She narrowed her blue gaze and bit her bottom lip, balling her hands into fists.

"_Be brave."_ she thought._ "You'll never fix yourself if you always run away."_ Melody slowly turned towards BB, who was smirking devilishly. Fear was pounding within her shaking body. She wanted to hide behind Near, like how she always did. But Near wasn't here. She had face this weird man…alone.

"I'm…I'm l-looking for Near." she shuddered, struggling to meet his…._red_ gaze? Melody was confused. She could have sworn his eyes were once grey, like Near's.

"Is that so? Well maybe he committed suicide."

Melody gasped and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Could Near really have killed himself? She shook her head violently. Melody stopped shivering, and straightened herself. Her ocean blue gaze met his calmly.

"Near…is not like that." she stated. BB looked surprised at her sudden relaxed tone. "The Near is know…is focused and calm. He would never be pressured into committing suicide." BB's eyes narrowed.

"Pressured?"

"Yes. Becoming L's successor puts a lot of pressure on one. The pressure can make some people kill themselves, but Near isn't like that." Melody finally understood something. Why other reason would there be for all those children to commit suicide? From pressure of becoming the world's greatest detective. But Melody knew the kids here were pretty settle and reasonable. They wouldn't commit suicide unless someone had…_pushed_ them to their limits.

BB shot a slight glare, then smiled.

"You look at me like I'm the bad guy." he chuckled. Melody squeezed Bunny-san, feeling something she never experienced- anger.

"Don't play dumb!!" she hissed. "You are the bad guy! I know for a fact that you've been pressuring children into killing themselves!" Her eyes widened. "Did…you kill Near?"

BB walked towards her until he loomed over her. Melody's burst of bravery and courage suddenly turned back to fear as the boy towered over her.

"You're right for the most part." he growled. "But Near isn't dead. Let's just say he's hidden somewhere." Melody yelped in pain as he fiercely grabbed her shoulder, crushing it in his grasp. "But say _anything_ to Roger, and your little friend April will be next." Melody shivered. BB smirked and let go, stalking away.

Melody fell to her knees. She didn't know what to do. Could she even do anything?

"I'm scared…" she whispered. "I'm a coward…A broken…coward…" A tear slid down her cheek. She didn't know where Near was and April, along with the rest of Wammys House, was in danger. Melody glared and shook her head. No. This was the chance she had been waiting for. The chance to be fixed. To be…strong. She looked at Bunny-san. It was time to act.

**Question! Where do you all think Near is??? It's actually pretty obvious. Tell me your answer in you review! ^-^**


	8. Action

**Did anyone figure out where Near is? I wonder…Muu. Enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note**

Action

The orphanage was silent. Melody made sure she had everything. Two stones, pepper spray, a hair pin, and Bunny-san. Melody glanced at April and sighed.

"I might not make it back." she whispered. "Thank you for everything, April." With that, she leaped out into the dark hallway. Melody thought as she ran.

She could tell that BB wanted to be L's successor. That's why he was pressuring the children into committing suicide. But since Near was L's successor, BB would've defiantly had him as a main target. BB was a cold-hearted person. He had taken Near somewhere and Melody had a strong feeling about where he had hidden him.

Melody raced into the garden, but stopped. She was being followed. It was April and Mello.

"Melody!" April said. "What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?"

"And why are you carrying all that stuff?" Mello added.

"It's hard to explain…" Melody said. "I……" She trailed off as a dark figure shot up from behind them. "NO!!" Melody quickly pushed them out of the way. BB glared, angered that he had missed.

"BB?" Mello gasped, clutching April. "What's going on?!"

"BB is the one behind the suicides!" Melody quickly explained. "He's been pressuring kids into killing themselves so he could have a better chance of becoming L. Now, Mello. Get April out of here!" Mello hesitated. April looked up in shock.

Melody showed her a faint smile. "I'll be okay. I'm glad to have met you, April. Now go!! Quickly!!" Melody shot towards BB, spraying him directly with the pepper spray. The boy let out a frustrated cry and clutched his face.

"GO NOW!!!" Melody cried. Mello nodded and scooped April into his arms. He raced out of the garden.

"M-Mello!" April gasped.

Melody faced the evil teen. He looked up at her, his eyes puffy and burning with rage. Melody took the chance and sprayed him again. He let out another painful cry. Melody knew it was a race against the clock now. She dashed over to the bush, lifting it up and yanking the door open. Instantly, the cold, dark feeling returned. Melody took a deep breath and entered the ominous corridor, closing the door behind her.

She raced down the candle-lit corridor, her heart racing. She didn't like this place. It reminded her of her previous home. But it was too late to turn back now.

"_Have courage."_ she thought. _"I will save you, Near. I will save everyone. And I will become strong! I will be fixed!!"_ Melody found herself in a chamber when she reached the end of the staircase. There were multiple cages aligned side by side. She glanced to her left. A spiky table hung above while several torture tools were placed on shelves. Melody shook. This was a torture chamber. So it would make sense if BB had brought Near here.

She walked down the line cages. It seemed go on forever…Melody hugged Bunny-san close. She stopped in front of the very last cage. Something, no someone, was inside. Melody gasped at who it was.

"Near!" she cried, falling to her knees and placing her hands on the rusty, cold bars. His pajamas were torn and dry blood covered half of his face. Large, metal shackles were unclosed around his neck and arms. Melody's heart sank. He wasn't moving. She felt tears form.

"N-near…" she sobbed. "Please…" Her head shot back up as she heard the clinging of his shackles.

"Melody." he said, his voice slightly ragged. His dark grey eyes looked tired.

"Near! You're alive!" Melody narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to get you out, Near." The white-haired boy scooted towards her, placing his hands on the bars with hers.

"No…" he said. "You have get away, or he'll capture you, too."

_Near was touched deeply. She was risking her life to save him. But he couldn't let her become one of BB's victims._

"I don't care." Melody said. "We are friends! I want us to stop BB together because I…I…" Melody struggled to get the words out. They both leaned between the bars. As Near's lips brushed against hers, Melody heard the door open. The two looked up. BB was coming!

**They almost kissed~ Review!**


	9. Healed

Aww……Last Chapter(or is it?)! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Me no own Death Note

**Healed**

**Melody gasped and quickly pulled out her hair pin. Her hands shook rapidly as she tried to open the cage.**

"**P-please…" she said, sweating like mad. Thankfully, the cage swung open and Melody dashed inside. She struggled to unlock his shackles(but she did) and helped him stand. She swung one of his arms over her shoulder, while her arm wrapped around his waist.**

"**Are you okay?" she asked. Near nodded and signaled her to start moving. The two, despite Near's condition, moved swiftly. They headed back towards the entrance, where Melody knew BB was waiting. But the boy wasn't there. Melody stopped. Something wasn't right.**

"**Melody!" Near exclaimed, looking up. Melody quickly followed his gaze to see BB falling from above them. The teen crashed into Melody, pinning her to the ground. The boy let out a wicked laugh.**

"**I'll kill you!" he hissed. "I'll kill both of you!!!" Melody gathered her strength and kicked him off. He growled and shot forward. Though Melody was able to dodge his attacks, it was wearing her down. BB raked her face with his long fingernails, making her wince in pain and roll to the floor. The boy turned his attention to Near, who was laying on the ground, weak from exhaustion. **

**Melody took the chance. She looked at Bunny-san and gave him a hug.**

"**Forgive me." she said. She ripped his stomach open, pulling out a knife. Melody let out a scream as she shot towards the boy's back. BB turned and attempted to escape, but Near quickly gathered his strength and held the teen in place. Melody sank the large blade into his chest and blood splattered onto the floor. **

**Near released him and fell back into a crouching position. BB let out a roar of pain and anger, falling to the ground. Melody watched as he took his last breath, then lay still. Melody fell to her knees. It was over. BB was dead and Wammys House was safe. Melody dropped the knife.**

"_**I did it…" **_**she thought, swaying to and fro. **_**"I did it……"**_** Melody blacked out.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Melody's eyes fluttered open. She knew where she was. She sat up. She was in her room. Melody looked to her side. Bunny-san laid beside her, his stuffing hanging out of his belly. She was confused. What had happened? She looked up as April came in.**

"**Melody!" she exclaimed, running over and wrapping her arms around her. Melody hugged back, still confused.**

"**What happened?" she asked as April let go.**

"**Mello and I went to Roger's office." she explained. "We told him that BB was pressuring the kids into committing suicide. He didn't believe us at first, but he eventually came through. When we got into the chamber, we saw you and Near collapsed on the ground and brought you back here."**

"**Where's Near?"**

"**He was in pretty bad shape, so we took him to the infirmary. And BB's body…Well Roger decided to leave him there. He said:"**

"_**He deserves to rot in the place where he created."**_

**Melody clutched her sheets. It was done. **

"**You should be proud." April said. "You saved Wammys House. You're a hero! Roger even called L and made you one of his successors!" Melody was shocked. Her? L's successor? What an honor! She knew she was fixed now! But wait…No. Not quite.**

**Melody got out of bed. Happiness was rushing through her. She had never felt such joy. But she had one thing to do right now.**

"**I'm going to see Near." she declared. **

"**Okay." April replied. "See you later." Melody walked to the infirmary and stepped inside. A nurse sitting at a counter looked up at her.**

"**Can I help you?" she asked.**

"**Yes." Melody answered. "Can I see Near?" The nurse nodded.**

"**He's in the third room on the right." Melody bowed her thanks and followed her instructions. Melody stopped in front of the door and played with her fingers. A blush crossed her face. She slowly opened the door and smiled gently.**

**Near slept peacefully on his bed, his arms folded neatly on his belly. His snow white hair covered his closed eyes. She strolled over and bent down next to him. Melody giggled and placed a hand on his head. She jumped as his eyes opened.**

"**Near!" she said, snapping her hand away and blushing even more. **

"**Melody." he said, sitting up. "What brings you here?"**

**Melody gulped and looked away. It was time to say it. She got up and sat at the edge of the bed. If she could save Wammys House, then she could tell Near that she…**

"**Melody? Are you okay?"**

"**Y-y-yes! I just wanted to tell you that…I…um…" Her face was burning red as she tried to get the words out. Near smirked took her face into his hands. Melody met his gaze. His dark grey eyes dug into her ocean blue ones. Melody's heart was pounding as Near's lips touched hers. Fire was raging within her. It was if sparks were racing through her veins.**

**Near broke away, only to gaze into her eyes once again. **

"**I…like you, too." he said, taking a lock of her light purple hair into his fingers. Melody smiled and, at that moment, knew she was healed.**

**Over all, Melody wanted to become stronger and braver. She wanted to abandon her past and become something better. Well that ends the main story! I hope you liked it! Don't worry, I'm doing another fanfic called, "Wammys Boys." It includes another OC, L, Near, Mello, and Matt, too! Review~**


	10. Extra Chapter: Christmas Special

**It's been a three years and Christmas is here! There will be SLIGHT sexual contact but nothing that will turn it into a Rated M! Enjoy~**

**Melody's Age: 17**

**Near's Age: 18**

Christmas at Wammys

Melody placed two presents under the towering Christmas tree. One for April and her boyfriend, Near, glad that she had been able to get them something before it was too late. She loved this time of year. Full of joy and love…All the pretty lights and decorations.

"BOO!!"

Melody jumped and her hand flew to her chest.

"April!" she laughed.

"Gotcha!" April joked. Mello followed her, eating his usual chocolates. April giggled and gave the blond a kiss. "Melody, want to help me and Mello bake cookies after dinner?"

"I never agreed to baking cookies!" Mello objected.

"Well too bad!" April said, giving her boyfriend a hug. Mello sighed and hugged her back, the corners of his mouth lifting. Melody chuckled.

"Sure, I'll help you." Melody looked over at the window, where Near sat. "I'll be right with you guys, okay?" Melody walked over to the albino, who was gazing out into the snow as he twirled his white hair. She bent down beside him and placed a hand on his.

"The snow's nice, isn't it?" she said. Near smiled at her and shifted from his hair to hers.

"Yes." he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. Melody blushed. After a wonderful Christmas dinner, it was time to open presents. Melody watched with joy as everyone dove towards the tree, grabbing their gifts and tearing them open.

"Wow!" April exclaimed as she opened Melody's present to her. It was the green and red charm bracelet she had wanted. "Oh…Thanks, Melody!" The friends hugged.

"You're welcome." Melody said. "Um…Here's you present, Near." The boy took the gift, curiosity in his gaze. He fiddled with the ribbon for a moment before slowly unwrapping it. Near's eyes seemed to light up. It was the new Master Puzzle. Melody knew he had wanted this, but of course he never really told anyone.

"This is very thoughtful…" Near said. "Thank you, Melody."

"You're welcome, Near." she said in return. Near glanced at the clock, then stood.

"Could you come with me for a moment, Melody?" he asked. Melody blinked.

"Um…Okay." They strolled out of the dining room and into the garden, which was lit by the full moon's light. Near took her hand and guided her under the willow tree. He sat down into his usual position and Melody sat with him.

"I wanted to give you…this." Near pulled out…Bunny-san! Melody's eyes widened as she took the stuffed rabbit into her hands. She thought she had lost Bunny-san three years ago and now…Here he was! Fixed and fluffy! His button eyes where perfectly aligned and his belly was sewed back together. She gave the plushie a hug and kissed Near's cheek.

"Thank you so much!" she said. "This is so sweet of you!" Near let a small, faint blush appear on his face. He gazed at the girl before him, who was cuddling her precious Bunny-san. She was so beautiful. The moon's rays poured down on her, making her glow. He ran his finger through her soft, light purple hair and gazed into her ocean blue eyes.

Melody blushed and looked up at him. There lips touched. Melody closed her eyes. Near's kisses were always so gentle and loving…Melody jumped as Near's hands grasped the sides of her face and deepened the kiss. His tongue thrust into her mouth. Melody winced as his mouth devoured hers.

"Hmm!" she grunted, pushing on his chest lightly. "N-n-near…" She wasn't used to this kind of kiss…Yet at the same time, she actually liked it. Near broke away, leaving Melody gasping for air. He pressed his forehead to hers, his dark grey eyes glued to her blue pools. Near pulled her closer, burying his face into her neck.

Melody blushed even more and let out a soft moan. Near gave her another passionate kiss. Melody finally gave in and kissed him back, her tongue tangled with his. She clutched his chest as he tilted her head for better access. Melody broke away and gazed up at him.

"I…I love you, Near." The albino kissed her again then whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Melody." The two sat, there foreheads touching. Melody giggled.

"_Best Christmas ever…"_

**The end. Time to start on my next fanfic, "Wammys Boys"! I am happy~ Muu! Review! I will now go eat POCKY!!!**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**As you know, I've finished "Broken." Now, I'm starting on my next fanfic, "Wammys Boys". It's about a girl named Ember, her real name is Elizabeth Stone, who is rescued by L after being struck by lightning. He takes her to a mansion where all four Wammy boys live together and take on the toughest cases, while also living normal lives at the same time(as in they go to school).**

**Ember is obviously surprised, but can't remember anything. L decides to let her stay, but she must repay them by becoming their maid. Ember develops a strong bond with the Wammy boys, especially with L since he's a fatherly figure in her eyes. But while dealing with the Kira case, she realizes that she's more involved with Kira than she thought.**

**I'm working on it now! I think you'll like it.**

_**~Pocky-LoverGirl**_

**Character Info.**

**Ember**

**Real Name: Elizabeth Stone**

**Age: 18**

**Clothes: long-sleeved pink shirt, brown shorts, spiky collar**

**Hair: shoulder-blade length, black**

**Eyes: light brown, glasses**


End file.
